Sensor technology for 3D (3 dimensional) imaging is associated with 3D imaging sensors that sense 3D objects and process resulting information from the sensing of the 3D objects. In recent times, the requirements by certain applications for 3D imaging sensors to process imaging information under difficult circumstances are relatively more common than in previous years and such sensors are increasingly becoming more challenging to design and manufacture. One example of a difficult circumstance is that in certain applications of 3D imaging sensors, the sensor may be moving at a high-speed relative to the object being sensed. Another example is the location of the sensor relative to the position of the object that is to be sensed. The sensor may need to detect multiple objects where some of the objects are partially obscured by other undesired objects. Further, the sensor may be located at a relatively large distance from the object being sensed and consequently the information resulting from sensing such a relatively distant object is often lacking or incomplete.